We're Real
by kamywho
Summary: Shane gets woken up in the middle of the night to find out that Reed's having some trouble sleeping. Rane and hints of Klaine.


**AN: Here's a little one-shot I wrote a while back around the time the Valentine's Day Fair ep of Dalton came out. I never edited it and thought it would be fun to play around with it. I've been on vacation this past week and figured it would be nice to put this up as a "Sorry I Haven't Been Updating" present (: It's a little fluff-y, and who doesn't love a little Rane fluff? :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Reed and Shane belong to the lovely CP Coulter, while Kurt and Blaine belong to Ryan Murphy. **

* * *

><p>Shane could hear music. 'It can't be my alarm yet,' he thought. He'd only gone to bed a few hours ago. It couldn't be morning. Maybe he was imagining it. Still, the energetic beeps kept playing. Shane groaned, and sat up to look for the source of noise at this ungodly hour of night. It turned out to be his cellphone, obnoxiously lighting up, vibrating and playing the ringtone on his desk. He shuffled across the single-room and read the name.<p>

_Kurt._

He picked up the phone, closed his eyes and leaned against the computer chair. "Kurt, I swear this better be-"

"It's Reed," Kurt said quickly, with a slight panic to his voice.

Shane and Reed had been dating for four months now. To know that something was wrong with Reed at -he glanced at the clock- two in the morning worried him. Kurt was Reed's best friend, what was so important that required Shane as opposed to Kurt in the middle of the night?

"What's wrong?" Shane's eyes suddenly open and he was more awake. There was a short pause; Shane could imagine a frown forming on Kurt's face.

"He's...I think he's having a nightmare. Just come over here, would you?"

* * *

><p>A nightmare. Shane hung up and quietly ran down the hall, careful not to wake up the Windsors on their floor. He reached Kurt and Reed's room, quietly opening the door. He and Kurt made eye contact, the latter of the two leaning against a wall and motioning to Reed's bed.<p>

Shane bit his lip nervously and made his way to his boyfriend's bed. When he saw Reed tossing and turning, his heart fell. The sheets were down to his waist, the pillow half off the bed, a few tears down Reed's face and he was mumbling something incoherent.

"I think I'll go to Blaine's," Kurt apologized. "I have a test first period and a meeting before classes so..." he made his way to the door. "Will you be alright?"

Shane sat down beside Reed's head and looked at Kurt, "Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow." Once Kurt was gone, Shane gently rubbed Reed's arm. "Reed, Reed wake up."

Reed still lay there, and Shane could make out a faint mumble, "...Shane..." come from the boy.

Shane grew more worried, and rubbed a little harder and spoke a little louder, "Reed, love. Reed you have to wake up." Reed turned over, his face meeting the side of Shane's thigh.

Reed stirred, then looked up to meet Shane's worried gaze. Suddenly, his eyes bulged and he threw his arms around Shane's neck, still crying. "Shane!"

Shane nearly fell backwards, surprised by Reed. He felt Reed's shaking sobs and rubbed gentle circles on his back. He spoke softly into the painter's ear. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here. You're okay now." he continued to whisper sweet nothings, trying to calm him down. After awhile, Reed stopped sobbing and tried to control his tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shane offered, raking his hand through Reed's hair. They still hadn't moved from their position.

Reed hiccuped against Shane's chest then mumbled something.

"Hmm?" Shane asked, not catching what he had said.

Reed's grip on Shane's shirt tightened, as if letting go would mean losing him. "Y-you d-didn't...want me," he said softly, Shane barely catching it.

Shane furrowed his eyebrows and started rubbing Reed's back up and down. "Why wouldn't I want you?" he asked, his voice still calm and soft.

Those five words brought back the sobs. "He c-c-came back."

Shane only became more confused. "Who did?" he pulled Reed closer.

"...Micah." he whispered.

Shane sighed slightly annoyed at Reed for believing Micah could come between them. He moved his hands on top of Reeds, gently prying them away from his shirt. He tilted Reed's chin up to look at him. "I wouldn't leave you for Micah. I wouldn't leave you for anyone." he wiped away a couple fat tears. "And I would never leave you, so get that idea out of your head."

Reed just nodded, sniffling.

"And second of all, it was just a dream, love. It wasn't real."

Reed's gaze traveled down. "It felt real," his voice cracked.

Shane brushed away Reed's golden curls. "I know," he lowered his head just to meet Reed's gaze. "But you know what's really real?"

Reed bit the inside of his cheek, urging Shane to continue.

"We're real. I love you, and for as long as you'll have me I'm not going anywhere. And sure, we'll argue sometimes and say horrible things to each other, but at the end of the day we know we never meant any if it. We'll have amazing days together and it'll feel like we're on cloud nine. We'll want to curl up in bed together in the middle of the day, just because. We'll leave notes for each other just to say hi or something. Or maybe we'll get so irritated we can't even be in the same room together, and our friends will get fed up as well and lock us in a room or closet or something so we can make up." a smiled tugged on his lips. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm sort of in love with you. Really, deeply, completely in love with you."

Reed's blush could be seen with the moonlight shining through the half-curtained windows. Despite his messy hair, tear stained cheeks, and puffy eyelids, and a Band-Aid on his collarbone, Shane still saw the angelic boy he fell in love with last December. Reed just brought his lips to a straight line and just stared into Shane's eyes. Shane brought a hand to Reed's cheek, and the latter closed the distance between them. Once they pulled away, Reed lay back down, pulling Shane with him.

Shane chastely kissed Reed again.

And again.

And again.

And a few times more.

At one point in between kisses, Reed whispered, "I love you." Shane smiled into their last kiss before pulling him into an embrace. Reed instinctively curled into him, burying his head into the taller boy's chest.

They fell asleep to the sound of each others' breathing that night; and not a single dream was dreamt.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Don't worry, the third chapter of Why Not? is the the midst of being writtenedited. **

**Reviews help add colours to the Ranebow!  
><strong>

**^ That was a sad analogy XD. **


End file.
